1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool positioning pad, and in particular to a tool positioning pad, a tool positioning pad capable of storing different sizes hand tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many typical tool boxes provide a tool display board, which can display and secure different tools.
For example, a conventional tool board is capable of storing a plurality of screw driver bits and handles or sockets, but not other hand tools.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool positioning pad for various hand tools to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.